The new variety originated as a result of a controlled cross between female cultivar ‘Driscoll Marathon’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,817) and male cultivar ‘Driscoll Madeira’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,109) in an ongoing breeding program, and was discovered as a seedling in Hillsborough County, Fla. in December 2000. The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated by stolons in a nursery in Shasta County, Calif. Propagules were transplanted to a controlled breeding plot in Hillsborough County, Fla., where the variety was identified and selected for further evaluation. ‘Driscoll Bonaire’ was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing in Hillsborough County, Fla. for 5 years. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.